otrot ohlepsE
by sango7higurashi
Summary: reflexões de Narcisa sobre seu único e proibido desejo. Para o projeto Toujours Pour do fórum 6v
1. oãçiefreP ou O espelho

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J...

Fic escrita para o Toujours Pour do fórum 6V.

**otrot ohlepsE**

**Capitulo 1: oãçiefreP ou O Espelho**

Narcisa sempre teve as melhores notas, sempre fez tudo o que os pais mandavam, casou-se com o homem que lhe foi determinado e teve o filho perfeito que todos desejavam dela.

Por seus atos, Narcisa era a mulher perfeita que todos esperavam que ela fosse.

Dentro de sua mente, Narcisa tinha a chance de guardar para si todos os pensamentos inoportunos, o que incluía seu mais secreto desejo: O fim da guerra.

- Você deveria parar de vir até aqui.

Ela já havia ouvido aquela frase milhões de vezes, da mesma pessoa, mas Remus Lupin parecia não entender que estava perdendo seu tempo.

- Acho que você já me disse isso o bastante Remus, chame Sirius para mim.

E era sempre assim, por um curto período de tempo, sem que ninguém a visse, ela sentava-se à mesa da cozinha de Grimmauld Place e ficava por horas a fio conversando com seu primo, retirando um pequeno pedaço de família em cada conversa.

- Você devia largar aquela coisa que você chama de marido.

- Eu não faria isso, Sirius, você sabe disso. Apesar de tudo, eu ainda amo o Lucius.

E não era mentira, ela amava aquele loiro, mesmo que ela olhasse para ele e visse a ilusão do garoto que ele foi quando ainda estavam em Hogwarts.

- Quem sabe quando essa guerra acabar a gente não una a nossa família?  
Narcisa nunca respondeu a Sirius, porque ela não queria admitir a ninguém além dela mesma seu desejo secreto

E foi por nunca revelar seu segredo que Sirius morreu.

Mas, mesmo derrotada por dentro, Narcisa ainda podia ver em seu reflexo a mulher perfeita que ela criou para o mundo. E essa foi a razão pela qual, após a morte de Sirius, fez o espelho do quarto ser retirado.

A família, que ela sempre quis ver unida, foi o que destruiu sua perfeição, porque foi graças à morte de Sirius que Narcisa revelou seu desejo, ali, olhando seu reflexo perfeito nos olhos do Lord.

Mas sua perfeição externa finalmente acabou quando ela sentiu seu rosto inchado e vermelho, não pelas lágrimas derramadas na morte de Bellatrix, mas pelo tapa que levou de Andrômeda.

E, mesmo que fosse errado, Narcisa não pôde deixar de sorrir, pois agora seu reflexo não era mais o de uma mulher perfeita


	2. ailímaF ou O tapa

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J...

Fic escrita para o Toujours Pour do fórum 6V.

**otrot ohlepsE**

**Capitulo 2: ailimaf ou O tapa**

Antes do fim da guerra, Narcisa já havia recebido um tapa de sua irmã. Ela se lembrava da cena como se tivesse ocorrido à segundos atrás.

Narcisa, como a mais nova, não entendeu quando Andrômeda decidiu ir embora para morar com um sangue-sujo. Não que fosse burra, mas não compreendia o que levara sua irmã a tomar aquela atitude ridícula.

Naquela noite, ela brigou com a mais velha, sim, ela se lembrava do quanto tinha dito e do quanto tinha ouvido.

- Você está traindo seu próprio sangue! Isso faz de você tão suja quanto aquele imundo com quem você está agora! Mas faça isso, vá embora, vá e se torne a perfeita vagabunda que está planejando ser!

O tapa que se seguiu doeu, mas foi muito mais dolorido anos depois, quando entendeu a atitude de Andy.

- Fique aqui então, Cissy, continue seu papel de garota perfeita, talvez você é quem esteja certa, talvez eu não devesse mesmo fazer parte dessa família.

E, com aquelas palavras de decepção, Andrômeda deixou seu quarto para nunca mais voltar, e Narcisa apenas saiu depois de ter dado um jeito em seu rosto, para que nunca soubessem daquele pequeno defeito.

E pensar que agora seus defeitos é que salvaram sua verdadeira família.


	3. edadrebiL ou O pecado que virou nobreza

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J...

Fic escrita para o Toujours Pour do fórum 6V.

**otrot ohlepsE**

**Capitulo 3: edadrebil ou O pecado que virou nobreza**

Durante os anos que se passaram, Narcisa fingiu ser perfeita e utilizou-se de diversos pecados para conseguir aquilo que tanto almejava.

Narcisa Malfoy jamais descobriu que o único pecado que ela realmente considerava como tal salvara sua mediocridade ao se tornar a chave da vitoria de Potter.

Narcisa Black era uma mulher falsamente perfeita, que teve um pecado que virou nobreza. A nobreza matou sua perfeição, salvou sua família e libertou-a de suas próprias mentiras.

- Você estava errada, Andy, eu é que não deveria fazer parte dessa família.

Porque nenhum Black tinha direito à liberdade antes de morrer.


End file.
